NEVER THERE
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ViLuNa Vivi quiere a Luffy y Luffy quiere a Nami. Pero sólo uno puede aclarar las cosas para ambos. ¿Quién será? ¿La princesa o el pirata? REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


+NEVER THERE+

_**-Vivi...-**_

_Y hubiese sido lindo, ¿no?_

_Que, antes de partir, me hubieses llamado por mi nombre._

_Pero..._

_Estaba claro y no fue así, dado era obvio y para mí no tenías tiempo._

_Y eso..._

_Yo sabía a qué se debía, que andaba ocupando mi lugar o más bien, quienes._

_Aunque dijiste y yo era "__**TU NAKAMA"**__..._

_Yo no era como los otros, que te acompañaban y te seguían en todo._

_Porque..._

_**YO TENÍA ALGO QUE HACER...**_

_Y tal vez, eso..._

_A ti no te gustaba nada, aunque nunca dijiste y ese lado mío te disgustaba._

_Pero..._

_Ahora sola, sabía y tú mentiste todo este tiempo, respecto a lo que yo era para ti._

_**YO NO ERA NADIE PARA TÍ...**_

_**-Ano, Vivi...-me llamó en tanto yo miraba el horizonte**_

_**-¿Eh?-voltee a verla-¿Qué sucede, Nami-san?-**_

_**-Te gusta Luffy, ¿no?-y sus ojos, sí, me miraron fijo**_

_**-¿Luffy-san?-me quedé pensando-¿De qué estás hablando, Nami-san?-y quise, por esa vez, aparentar**_

_**-No...-respondió sonriente-No es nada...-me mintió-Pero, recuerda...-y volteo, para alejarse de mí-Él... no tiene tiempo para ti...-y ahí, desapareció**_

_Y sólo ahí caí, en ese día que me dijo esas palabras..._

_Supe y tenías algo con ella, o que esa chica te estaba mirando y mucho._

_Tanto que me puso barreras y dijo no me acercara a ti, que ni pensase en hacerlo o intentarlo._

_Y aunque quise..._

_No fui a preguntarte y salías con ella, no me daba la cara para meterme en tus asuntos y menos si trataba de Nami-san._

_**PORQUE ELLA ERA MI AMIGA...**_

_Y tú..._

_Sí, llegué a preguntarme y que eras tú para mí, para lo que yo era y que claramente llevaba tu nombre._

_Y estuve largo rato a tu lado, viajando rumbo a Arabasta y otros tantos._

_Y sin embargo..._

_No había llegado a conocerte bien, a ver que se escondía tras tus ojos y custodiaba tu sombra._

_**NO VI A NAMI-SAN...**_

_**-¡VIVI!-me llamaste, corriendo hacia mi lugar**_

_**-¿Eh?-voltee-¿Luffy-san?-y llegaste, con los aires por el piso**_

_**-¡Qué suerte y te encuentro!-festejaste-Quería preguntarte algo...-**_

_**-¿En serio?-me ilusioné-¿Qué cosa?-y me quedé esperando**_

_**-¿Has visto a Nami?-y sonreíste, tan feliz como siempre**_

_**-¿Nami-san?-me caí sola-No...-me negué-No la he visto...-y si lo hubiese hecho, tampoco te lo hubiera dicho**_

_**-Ya veo...-te desilusionaste un poco-Pero...-hiciste pausa-Si la ves...-pusiste nuestro encuentro en el futuro-Me avisas, ¿eh?-y confíaste en mí**_

_**-S-Sí...-asistí como pude-Seguro...-y por dentro, me hubiese callado**_

_**-En ese caso...-y te encaminaste de nuevo-¡NOS VEMOS, VIVI!-y te fuiste, para seguir tu búsqueda**_

_Y ese día..._

_No me di cuenta, no me di cuenta y la andabas persiguiendo, para que ella te prestase un poco de atención._

_Aunque ya estaba pendiente de ti e intentaba cuidarte, era obvio y tú no veías eso._

_**PORQUE TÚ NO VEÍAS NADA...**_

_Siquiera supiste y yo te quería, que me moría por ser __**"TU DONCELLA" **__y pasarme el resto de mis días junto a ti._

_Que, si me lo hubieras pedido tú, me hubiese ido contigo y sin importarme el abandonar a Arabasta._

_Pero..._

_No me lo pediste, no dijiste y querías fuese contigo, que te acompañase en busca de tu sueño._

_No me necesitabas contigo y eso se notaba, puesto con ella bastaría para llenar mi agujero vacío._

_**SABÍA Y YO NO TE HARÍA FALTA...**_

_**-Oi, Vivi...-me llamaste a pocos aires**_

_**-¿Hmm?-voltee-¿Qué sucede, Luffy-san?-y sonreí, lo más que pude**_

_**-Vas a quedarte aquí, ¿verdad?-y leíste, mi anterior plan**_

_**-¿Eh?-y la vida, se me vino abajo**_

_**-Nami me dijo...-y ahí estaba, como siempre-Que no vendrás con nosotros...-y sí, era lo mejor-Y que te quedarás aquí...-**_

_**-S-Sí...-asistí a medias-Pensé en decirtelo...-mentí un poco-Pero...-me excusé-No quería y me detuvieses...-**_

_**-No voy a detenerte...-y cerraste los ojos, saturado por todo lo mío**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Está bien si no quieres venir...-me dejaste elegir-No voy a insistir contigo, Vivi...-y sonreíste, gentil**_

_**-Pero, Luffy-san...-y no quise decir nada más**_

_**-Desde un principio...-comenzaste a narrar-Sabíamos y sería así...-no entendía mucho-Que llegaríamos hasta aquí y nada más...-y eso, me dolió en el alma-Siempre supe y tendría poco tiempo contigo...-**_

_**-Si dices y quieres que vaya contigo...-te puse a decidir-Yo iré...-confirmé-Iré donde tú quieras, Luffy-san...-y gesté, sólo para ti**_

_**-La pregunta es...-te pusiste a razonar-¿Tú quieres?-y mis ojos, casi asistieron**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-y con ese gesto, casi morí**_

_Y esa vez..._

_No respondí, me di la vuelta y salí de esa habitación, para dejarte tal y como estabas antes._

_**SOLO.**_

_Y ahora..._

_Así estabas también, dado yo faltaba y mi lugar estaba vacante._

_Pero..._

_Ella no tardaría en ir por ti, en tirar sus cartas sobre tu mesa y a ver que pasaba._

_**SI DECÍAS QUE SÍ O QUE NO...**_

_Y eso..._

_No sería culpa mía, no podía decir y por estar aquí no podría evitarlo._

_**TÚ LE PERTENECÍAS...**_

_Y aunque mi corazón doliese..._

_Aquí sin ti estaba a salvo, para no ver sus intentos por conquistarte y los míos, por alejarte._

_Porque..._

_No quería y vinieses a decirme mentiras, a hacerme el cuento de que me necesitabas._

_**YA NO QUERÍA SABER DE TI...**_

_De lo que habías hecho en mí y aquello que habías dejado, muerto y agonizando._

_De lo que entregé a ti y que jamás regresaste, para volver a ser la misma de antes._

_Esa que no pensaba en ti y que no estaba esperando por ti, a que vinieses tan solo una vez._

_Esa que te pasaba por alto y que alguna vez quiso pisotearte, esa que por una vez quiso verte como __**"UN PIRATA"**__._

_Ese que me había robado el alma y el corazón, con una sonrisa grata y de oreja a oreja._

_Ese que se llevó mi mundo bajo sus pies, ese que había decidido mi futuro y el mañana que no tendría._

_Aunque me negué a verlo y te miré con otros ojos, tú fuiste..._

_**ESE QUE NUNCA ESTUVO AHÍ...**_

+THE END+


End file.
